Die 5 Zeilen FFF
by u-r-only-my-shadow
Summary: Er ging die Treppe hoch und oeffnete die Tuer. Was er sah, liess ihn in seiner Bewegung inne halten; noch immer starr vor Schreck hoerte er, wie die Tuer hinder ihm ins Schloss fiel. R&R, bitte
1. Disclaimer & Vorwort

**Disclaimer**

Mir gehoeren (noch) keine der in der FF auftauchenden Figuren, alles von J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld oder so.

**Vorwort – Teil 1 **

Mmh, die Idee hierzu kam mir vor laengerer Zeit mal. Eigentlich sollte das irgendwie interaktiv werden, aber das ist ja doch ziemlich unrealisierbar.

Ich will versuchen, die story jeden Samstag upzudaten, aber ich kann noch nicht versprechen, ob das klappt.

Bitte R&R (dauert auch nicht lange, das 1. Chap besteht echt nur aus 5 Zeilen);

never forget: Kritik ist durchaus konstruktiv, also macht mich ruhig fertig


	2. Kapitel 1 Mittendrin

**Kapitel 1: Mittendrin (in der Handlung)**

„Dad sagt, ich soll die Muggelwelt nehmen." – „? Und?" – „Nee, ich will nicht. Ich kenn' da so Leute…" – „Also gehst du nicht?" – „Weiss nich'… Gehst du?" – „Noe. Kein Bock." – „Ich geh' doch nicht als Einziger!" – „Frag' doch einfach morgen, in Wahrsagen haben wir ja eh nix zu tun." – „Vielleicht sollte ich nicht gehen…" – „Warum?" – „ER wird mir fehlen." – „Wer ist ER?"

Ja, wer ist ER? Was glaubt ihr? Wer redet mit wem und worum geht's eigentlich?

Lauter Fragen...

* * *

mmh, das ist also der 1. Teil meiner ersten FF... naja, ist ziemlich undurchsichtig und unuebersichtlich. Bin mal gespannt, ob irgendwer Ideen aeussert... #hoffnungsvoll in die Runde blickt# 

_

* * *

_

_- unwichtiges Nachwort -_ (wer keine Zeit hat, der muss das nich lesen)

naja, eigentich war, als mir die Idee dazu kam (vor ueber einem Monat) was ganz anderes geplant... hab ich aber mittlerweile erfolgreich verdraengt (sprich: ich hab's vergessen). #aehem...#

dafuer hab ich ein neues Storyboard entwickelt, was mir ziemlich gut gefaellt (so von der Idee her), hoffentlich kann ich das auch vernuenftig umsetzen.

Ich will versuchen, dass woechentlich upzudaten (vermutlich freitags), ab naechster Woche kommen dann vernuenftige Kapitel (also laengere)...

Der Originaltitel war mal „Die (ultimative) 5 (superklein geschriebene)Zeilen (DIN A5) FFF (Fortsetzungs-Fanfic), aber ab naechste woche bekommt die Geschichte dann nen vernuenftigen Titel und ne andere summary... also, schoen wieder kommen #ganz lieb laechelt#

So, und jetzt noch ein kleiner Klick auf das Go-Kaestchen...

Lisa


	3. Kapitel 2 Eine Woche vorher

Mmh, kommen wir zuerst mal zu der Aufloesung:

Wie gesagt, ich habe das vor etwas laengerer Zeit geplant, und ich habe leider echt vergessen, wer „ER" ist... aber ich glaube, es sollte Malfoy sein.

Naja, unterhalten haben sich Harry und Ron (das hab ich sogar behalten), worum, das steht hier drunter im 2. Mini-Chap. Also lesen! #ganz ganz lieb am grinsen ist#

* * *

Kapitel 2: Eine Woche vorher

„Koennt ihr wenigstens ein Mal zuhoeren? Ich habe eine wichtige, nicht den Unterricht betreffende, Ankuendigung zu machen." – Stille – „Wie ihr nicht wisst, planen wir eine Art Schueleraustausch" – Wow! Echt! Cool! ... – „Ruhe! Das ganze ist geplant fuer den 2. Term. Also die Zeit nach Neujahr bis Ostern. Zielschulen koennen alle Schulen in der Zauberwelt sein, beidseitiger Austausch, sowie ausgewaehlte Schulen in der Muggelwelt, einseitig, versteht sich. Weitere Informationen diesbezueglich werden Sie in Kuerze erfahren.

Und jetzt, wo Sie mir alle Ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken, zurueck zum eigentlichen Thema: blablabla..."

**

* * *

**

**Ayrana:** Du bist die erste Person (von meinen Deutschlehrern abgesehen), die mir ne Review geschrieben hat! DANKE! Hoffe, du liest weiter!


	4. Vorwort 2

Vorwort 2

Falls ihr bis hier hin gelesen habt: Vielen Dank! #kekse verteil#

Mmh, naja, werde jetzt auch noch das erste richtige (laengere) Kapitel hochladen. Irgendwie sollte das eigentlich eine kurze Einleitung werden, so ziemlich die ganze Zeit bis Weihachten beinhalten... aber irgendwie hat das nicht geklappt. Der Zug ist immernoch nicht angekommen und irgendwie bin ich der eigentlichen Handlung noch keinen Schritt naeher gekommen...

Wer das 2. kurze Kapitel gelesen hat, der koennte jetzt auf die Idee kommen, dass es hier um nen Schueleraustausch gehen koennte. Richtig! Ich habe saemtliche Plaene (die ich ja eh vergessen habe) ueber Bord geworfen und nen neuen Plot entwickelt.

Vorhang auf fuer Kapitel 3!


	5. Kapitel 3 Unterwegs nach Hogwarts

Kapitel 3: Unterwegs nach Hogwarts

Die Ferien hatten sich kaum bemerkbar vorbeigeschlichen und Harry sass bereits seit 7 Stunden im Zug nach Hogwarts. In wenigen Stunden wuerde er wieder in seinem Bett liegen.

Aber im Prinzip war es ihm egal. Es konnte keinen grossen Unterschied machen, wo genau er nun Loecher in die Luft starren wuerde.

Er wusste nicht, wie er die Ferien verbracht hatte. Die Dursleys jedenfalls hatten, nachdem sie einen sehr depressiven Harry in King's Cross abgeholt hatten, nichts unternommen, um ihn auch nur in irgendeiner aufzumuntern. Ihnen war seine schlechte Stimmung nur Recht gewesen, war er doch die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer geblieben. Er hatte weder gefragt, ob er Hedwig, die jetzt ziemlich geknickt aussah, rauslassen duerfe, noch hatte Harry protestiert, als Mr Dursley seinen Zauber-Kram in den Schrank geschlossen hatte. Aber die Buecher und all das andere Zeug waren ja eh nutzlos gewesen. Was nuetzte ihm das, was er gelernt hatte oder zumindest gelernt haette haben sollen? Es reichte nicht, er war nicht in der Lage, die Menschen zu beschuetzen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Und Tote zum Leben erwecken konnte er auch nicht. Das schien ja nicht einmal Dumbledore zu koennen. Auch dieser – so hatte Harry bemerken muessen – war nicht ganz so allmaechtig...

„Harry? Harry! Hoerst du mir ueberhaupt zu?" Hermines Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ausser einem verschlafenen „mmh... Morgen!" hatte er es vermieden, mit seinen zwei Freunden zu sprechen.

„Tut mir leid. Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er zurueck, wobei ihm ihre Antwort, wie er feststellte, mehr oder weniger egal war.

„Harry, du gibst dir doch nicht immernoch die Schuld an seinen Tod?" Wie immer waren ihre Worte sorgfaeltig gewaehlt, und ihrer Stimme liess keinen Widerspruch zu.

„Darueber haben wir doch schon so oft gesprochen. Wir alle wissen, dass er (wenn schon) im Kampf sterben wollte... Du musst endlich lernen zu akzeptieren, dass er nicht mehr wiederkommen wird. Auch wenn es dir schwer faellt, ichglaube nicht, dass er gewollt haette, dass du dich so gehen laesst. Du solltest fuer ihn mitkaempfen, er hat..."

Ob er sich noch Vorwuerfe machte? Natuerlich! Waere er nicht so schwach oder dumm gewesen, dann... dann... dann waere alles nicht so gekommen, wie es eben gekommen war...

Haette er doch bloss gelernt, seine Gedanken vernuenftig zu verschliessen. Oder, und das war etwas, worueber er nicht mit Ron und Hermine gesprochen hatte, wenn er ihn nicht vergessen haette, diesen magischen Spiegel. (Er wuerde sein gesammtes Vermoegen darauf verwetten, dass eine Menge seiner Leser diese Moeglichkeit fruehzeitiger in Betracht gezogen hatten.)

Er wuenschte sich, Ron und Hermine nach den Winterferien Sirius' Geschenk gezeigt zu haben. Hermine haette sicherlich daran gedacht...

„Harry! Harry! Ich weiss, dass es dich nicht interessiert," – in ihrer Stimme klang ein Hauch Verbitterung mit – „aber denkst du nicht, dass du uns in der Winkelgasse haettest treffen oder und wenigstens per Eule eine Absage haettest schicken koennen?"

Winkelgasse! Er schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. Fuer einen Moment verdraengte er seine alten Probleme, um seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf neue zu richten.

Wie konnte er nur vergessen, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, um seine neuen Schulsachen zu kaufen?

Klar, er hatte keinen der Briefe, die er waehrend de Ferien erhalten hatte, geoeffnet... weder die Geburtstagskarten noch die offiziellen Briefe von Hogwarts.

Und noch etwas viel ihm auf einmal ein.

Er hatte noch gar nicht seine Faecher gewaehlt.

Unter all den Briefen, die er erfolgreich ignoriert hatte, musste theoretisch auch einer gewesen sein, der ihm die Ergebnisse seiner O.W.L.s (ZAGs) verkuenden sollte.

Harry stuerzte sich fast auf seinen Koffer, oeffnete ihn, find an, darin herumzuwuehlen, erntete verwirrte Blicke von Ron und Hermine, fand schliesslich, was er suchte, nahm ein kleines, unfoermiges Buendel Briefe aus seinem Koffer (ein Glueck, dass er einfach alles, was er besass und auf die Schnelle hatte greifen koennen, 'eingepackt' hatte), schloss den Koffer, verfrachtete ihn wieder in die Gepaeckablade und liess sich leicht erschoepft auf seinen Platz sinken.

Eilig ueberflog er die verschiedenen Umschlaege („Du hast unsere Briefe nicht einmal geoeffner!"), nahm sich den ersten der zwei mit dem Schulsiegel versehenen Pergamentboegen vor, stellte fest, dass dies der mit der Buecherlieste war, und machte sich an den naechsten.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Ansammlung notendarstellender Buchstaben liess iht feststellen, dass er keinen Plan hatte, was er machen sollte. Auror werden konnte er wohl nicht. Er hatte kein ‚O'hnegleichen in Zaubertraenke (was ihn nicht sonderlich verwunderte). Damit hatten sich alle seine Zukunftsplaene in Luft aufgeloest.

Wortlos reichte er den Brif an Hermine weiter, sollte die sich doch Gedanken um seine Zukunft machen.

Hermine, die alles mitverfolgt hatte, verstand sofort, dass Harry gerade zum ersten Mal sein Zeugnis gesehen hatte (seinem Blich zu folge nicht die Noten, die er brauchte), und auch, dass er wohl ohne Schulbuecher und Hausaufgaben das neue Schuljahr beginnen wuerde. Sie konnte sich schon sehr gut vorstellen, wie manche Lehrer darauf reagieren wuerden. Vor allem McGonagall und Snape wuerden nicht gerade erfreut sein. Sie wuerde ihr bestet geben muessen, um zu verhindern, dass Gryffindor den Kampf um den Hauspokal nicht mit Minus-Punkten anfing.

Kurz ueberflog sie Harrys Noten, verzog das Gesicht, und begann die zweite Seite, die Harry uebersehen hatte, zu lesen.

„Oh Harry, das ist ja super!"

* * *

So, das war's fuer heute. Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Das Ende ist irgendwie daemlich, aber ich bin muede (bei mir ist es 02:57 Uhr) und darum hoer ich jetzt einfach bei diesem halben Cliffhaenger (ist kein guter, ich weiss) mit dem Schreiben auf.

Schreibt bitte ne Review,

Lisa


	6. Kapitel 4 Ankunft

Kapitel 4 Ankunft

Fuer diese Bemerkung erntete sie verwunderte Blicke ihrer beiden Mitschueler; von Harry, weil er nicht wusste, was ihn aus seiner Lage noch „retten" sollte und von Ron, weil dieser sowieso nicht verstand, worum es ging. Hermine reichte Harry wortlos seine Zettel zurueck und dieser begann zu lesen, waehrend sie versuchte, Ron mal eben schnell und einfach alles zu erklaeren.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

_durch die Aufzeichnungen unserer ehemaligen Mitarbeiterin Mrs D. Umbridge wissen wir von Ihrem „Career Advising" Gespraech mit Ihrer Hauslehrerin. Demnach sahen Sie als die beste (und einzige fuer Sie in Frage kommende) Moeglichkeit, Auror zu werden. Dies ist auf Grund Ihrer Vergangenheit und Ihren beeindruckenden Faehigkeiten im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Kuenste eine sehr gute Entscheidung._

_Wie Sie jedoch ebenfalls festgestellt haben duerften, sind Ihre Leistungen im Fach Zaeubertraenke nicht ausreichend, um Kurse zu belegen. _

_Da wir allerdings beschlossen haben, Ihre Karriere zu foerdern, erteile ich Ihren hiermit eine Sondergenehmigung der Ministeriums fuer fuer Bildung und Erziehung, die es Ihnen ermoeglicht, weiterhin an Zaubertraenke teilzunehmen._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_C. Fudge_

_(Zauberminister)_

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Snape bestimmt auch nicht.

„Ich denke, er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen", meinte Herminde schlicht.

„Weil er ein Jahr damit verbracht hat, dich als Luegner hinzustellen, und dann hat er feststellen muessen, dass alles, was du gesagt hast, stimmte.", ergaenzte Ron. Er schien verstanden zu haben.

Harry war eigentlich egal, warum er diese Genehmigung hatte. Klar, sie hatten recht und er ein Problem weniger. Blieben nur noch –

„Deine Buecher koennen wir fuer die erste Woche aus der Buecherei leihen – "

„Vorrausgesetzt, Malfoy weiss nicht, dass du sie brauchst, sonst wird er sich irgendeine Sondergenehmigung holen – ", war Ron ein, wurde aber widerum von Hermine unterbrochen:

„bis dahin sollte Flourish & Blott's das mit der Eulenbestellung hinbekommen... ich hab' hier doch irgendwo... ah, wusst' ich's doch!" Sie reichte Harry ein Pergament zur Eulen-Buch-Bestellung (inkl. Versandkosten).

„Bei den Hausaufgaben wirst du wohl in den sauren Apfel (ja, Ron, meintewegen auch in den unreifen Kuerbis) beissen muessen, zumiundest fuer morgen wirst du nicht alles schaffen koennen und frueher kriegen wir unsere Stundenplaene nicht. Es waere zugegebenermassen ein bisschen sinnlos, zu raten, um dann fuer die „falschen" Faecher gearbeitet zu haben – "

„Aber Zaubertraenke solltest du unbedingt machen, am besten, du faengst jetzt an. Snape wird eh schon erfreut genug sein, dass der dich nicht losgeworden ist – ist doch wahr, Hermine – und er wied nur so nach Gruenden suchen, dich aus seinem Kurs schmeissen zu lassen, Genehmigung hip odder hpp.", riet Ron ihm.

„Es heisst hin oder her," korrigierte Hermine ihn fast automatisch, „aber du hast recht. Harry, worauf wartest du noch, schick Hedwig mit dem Wahlbogen nach Hogwarts, es waere besser, sie haben ihn bevor wir ankommen und ausserdem koennen sie uns sonst nicht deine Buecherliste schicken."

Harry tat wie ihm geheissen und machte sich dann an die Zaubertraenke Hausaufgaben, ein 27 Zoll langer Aufsatz zum (wie Harry auf einem weiteren Kurs-Wahl-Info-Zettel las) Thema _ungewoehnliche Zaubertrankzutaten weltweit und deren Gefahren bei kontinentuebergreifenden Mixprozessen_. Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht bis morgen frueh fertig werden wuerde (zumindest nicht, wenn er gute Noten in Form von Buchstaben dafuer erhalten wollte) und wie er sein Glueck kannte, wuerde er direkt die erste Doppelstunde von seinem Lieblingslehrer unterrichtet werden...

Wie sehr er sich gluecklicher Weise geirrt hatte, stellte er am naechsten morgen bein Fruehstuck fest. Snape wuerde ihnen zwar den Start in das Wochenende versuessen, doch in anbetracht seiner Lage war ihm das nur recht. (A/N: sorry fuer den zeitsprung, aber ich muss mal so langsam weiterkommen)

Von den gestrigen Feierlichkeiten, die er schreibend verbracht hatte, blieben ihm nur bruchstuckarteige Erinnerungen und eine schmerzende Hand. Er hatte im Zug, in der Kutsche, am Tisch, im Gemeinschaftsraum und im Bett fast ununterbrochen mit der Feder das Pergament zerkratzt. Die Buecher hatte Hermine ihm besorgt, ebenso hatte sie die Buchbestellung abgeschickt, und Ron hatte dafuer gesort, dass er wenigstens ab und zu etwas ass und nicht einschlief. So waren die beiden ziemlich muede, als sie die grosse Halle betraten und Hermine ihnen die neuen Stundenplaene reichte („dann kannst du Zaubertraenke ja noch ein, zwei Mal ueberarbeiten, in der Buecherei gibt es wahnsinnig viel Fachliteratur"). Zu Harrys Erleichterung hatten sie auch Verwandlung erst am Mittwoch. Er war fast so was wie gerettet.

Als erstes hatten sie Kraeuterkunde. Hermine machte sich eifrig Notizen, waehrend Harry und Ron versuchten, ein bisschen Schlaf nachzuholen (wobei Ron eigentlich genug geschlafen hatte).

Wieder auf dem Weg zum Schulgebaeude, fiel Harry auf einmal etwas auf:

„Wer ist denn der neue Lehrer fuer VgdDK? Ich habe keine neuen Lehrer am Tisch gesehen, glaub' ich zumindest."

„Das liegt daran, dass Dumbledore gesagt hat, dass unser neuer Lehrer erst mit dem Nachtzug ankommen konnte und wohl heute morgen zu muede war, um zum Fruehstueck zu kommen. Wir werden es also gleich erfahren.", erklaerte ihnen Dean Thomas, der sie eingeholt hatte. Sein bester Freund, Seamus Finnigan, hatte Kraeuterkunde nicht weitergewaehlt, sondern war stattdessen in Muggelkunde, nur fuer den Fall, dass er sich mal unsterblich in Deans Schwester verlieben sollte. ( ;-) ).

Nachdem sie sich irgendwo weiter hinten (die letzte Reihe war schon belegt) gesetzt hatten, hiess es warten. Fleissig wurden die wildesten Geruechte wildesten Geruechte ausgetauscht, doch nichts sollte der erschreckenden Wirklichkeit auch nur annaehernd das Wasser reichen...

Die Tuerklinke wurde runtergedrueckt. Sofort wurde es muckmaeuschenstill. Langsam oeffnete sich die Tuer. Auf den Gesichtern der Schuler spiegelte sich blankes Entsetzen.

* * *

so, wenn das mal kein schoener cliffi ist, dann weiss ich auch nicht.

tut mir echt leid, dass das update erst so spaet kommt, hoffe, dass naechste schaff ich am dienstag. werd mir jedenfalls muehe geben, aber mit angestauchtem handgelenk (oder was auch immer ich hab, tut jedenfalls weh) ist tippen echt aetzend, weil ich viel laenger brauche... naja, vielleicht ist das ja bis naechste woche wieder weg.

**Ayrana:** Danke fuer deine liebe review #freu# fragen duerften geklaert sein. Hoffe, du liest weiter

so, jetzt noch ein klick auf den kleinen, unschuldigen button da unten und ne review schreiben ;-)


	7. Kapitel 5 Seltsame Wesen

kurzes vorwort zum kapitel- teil 2:

sorry, dass ich schon wieder einen tag hinterher hinke. aber als ich gesten nacht versucht habe, upzuloaden, war das netz mal wieder ueberlastet... naja, und mein kleiner comp ist doch so schlecht im nahkampf... naja, es ging jedenfalls nicht und darum kommt das kapitel erst nen tag spaeter.

neues update versuchsweise wieder dienstag, wenn ich es schafft schon am wochenende

* * *

und teil 1: 

mmh, nachdem ich ziemlich lange ueberlegt hab, wer da in den klassenraum reinkommt, (natuerlich hab ich das erst mal geschieben OHNE mir gedanken zu machen #aehem ... ja... verlegtn drein blick# presentiere ich hier (evtl.) proudly das ergebnis:

zuerst bin ich mal auf snape gekommen, aber das wuerde ja nicht mit dumbledores „rede" uebereinstimmen (kommt mit dem nachtzug).

Also naechstes (oder doch als erstes?) kam mir dann Lucius Malfoy in den sinn... aber ich denke, dass er 1. besseres zu tun hat, als schueler zu unterrichten und dass es 2. bestimmt noch ne regel gibt, die es verbietet, zu unterrichten, wenn eigene kinder im schulpflichtigen alter ebenfalls an der schule sind. Also auch nicht.

Dann natuerlich die alten lehrer, aber irgendwie... ich weiss auch nicht. Mal sehen, vielleicht greif ich notduerftig darauf zurueck.

Also musste eine seltsame „person" her, so was wie dobby, peeves, oder ein kobold oder was weiss ich nicht.

Oder, als letztes, selbst etwas erfinden...

Wer das alles jetzt gelesen hat: ist nicht weiter wichtig, aber danke #nett grinsend apfelkuchen verteil#

Wenn ich so weiter mache wird das vorwort oder was auch immer das hier ist laenger als das kapitel an sich, darum folgt jetzt das ergebnis einer woche denkens (naja, nicht wirklich, aber egal):

* * *

Kapitel 5 Seltsame Wesen

Herein kam niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass er sich keine schoeneren Ort als dieses Klassenzimmer vorstellen konnte und wie froh er sein musste, sie alle begruessenzu koennen.

Nachdem sich alle Schueler von ihrem ersten Schock erhohlt hatten, begannen sie zu tuscheln.

„Warum ist DER denn hier?"

„Das kann Dumbledore doch nicht machen! Das wuerde er nicht machen?"

„Ich hab's euch doch gesagt, wie kriegen..."

„Gar nichts hast du gesagt!"

„RUHE! Denken Sie vielleicht, ich waere gerne hier mit einem Haufen pubertierenden, zu nichts faehigen Schuelern?", fuhr Lucius die Klasse an.

(„Den hat er von Snape.")

„Das habe ich gehoert, Mr wie-auch-immer. 25 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor fuer uebelste Verleumdung. Ich habe es bei weitem nicht noetig, Sprueche zu kopieren. Das saehe Professor Snape aehnlicher."

„Was sieht mir aehnlich?", fragte nun Snape, der ebenfalls das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte.

(„Kann's noch schlimmer kommen?")

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ein Klopfen Ihrerseits vernommen zu haben, ebenso hat Sie keiner gebeten, einzutreten. Was wollen Sie also?"

„Sehen, ob oder wann Sie fertig sind. Sie wissen doch sicherlich, dass ich als Vertretung eingesetzt worden bin?", entgegnete Snape.

„Ich wurde darueber informiert. Jedoch hatte ich dank diverser Unruhen bislang keine Moeglichkeit, meine Mitteilungen zu machen. Wenn ich Sie daher also bitten duerfte...".

Snape stolzierte wuerdevoll aus dem Klassenzimmer. Genau in dem Moment, als die Tuer geschlossen wurde, setzte Lucius Malfoy zum Sprechen an:

„Nun, wie Sie sich vorstellen koennen, bin ich nicht zu meinem Vergnuegen an dieser... Schule. Ich bin hier auf Befehl des Ausschusses fuer Schule und Bildung, eine der, wie Sie alle wissen sollten, fuer Ihre derzeitige Existenz wichtigsten Abteilungen im Zauber Ministerium. All den dummen Schuelern unter euch, die bis jetzt dachten, ich seie ihr neuer Lehrkoerper, soll gesagt sein: ein Malfoy hat bei weitem besseres zu tun als einen ganzen Haufen Trottel zu unterrichten. (Ich bin auch nicht arbeitslos, also brauch ich so ne Stelle wie hier eh nicht.) Wie dem auch sei, ich soll Sie unterrichten –"

„Hat er nicht gerade gesagt, dass er nicht unterrichten wird?", fragte Neville Hermine so leise wie moeglich.

„Ich soll Ihnen _mitteilen_, dass Ihr neuer Proffessor auf Grund diverser, vom Ministerium gestellter, Faehigkeits-Tests noch bin Ende der Woche verhindert sein wird. Professor Snape hat sich freundlicher Weise bereit erstellt, die Vertretungsstunden zu uebernehmen –" Abermals wurde er unterbrochen. Diesmal jedoch durch ein Klopfen an der Tuer.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht... Herein!"

Die Tuer ging auf und Snape betrat erneut das Klassenzimmer.

„Professor, welch eine Freude, Sie zu sehen. Ich hatte gerade versucht, der Klasse den Grund Ihrer Anwesenheit zu erlaeutern und –"

„Schoen, wenn Sie dann also fertig sind. Ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass die Schueler vom Lernen abgehalten werden. Sie haben schon genug kostbare Zeit beansprucht."

Nun war es an Malfoy, den Raum zu verlassen. Sein Abgang war noch ein klitzekleines bisschen wuerdiger als der von Snape, was die Schueler tief beeindruckte.

„Nun ja, wie Sie also mittlerweile wissen sollten, hat das Ministerium die Kriterien verschaerft und so werden im Verlauf des Schuljahrs wohl wieder einige Eignungs-Tests durchgefuehrt werden. Aber das kennen Sie ja schon, es duerfte Sie also nicht weiter stoeren. Und jetzt Buch Seite 73, Absatzt 4 bis Seite 89, Absatz 2 zusammen fassen. Wer es schafft, alle wichtigen Kernaussagen auf 13 Zoll zu komprimieren, kann das gerne tun, von allen anderen erwarte ich 31. Fangen Sie an, der Rest wird Hausaufgabe sein."

Hermine stoehnte auf. Die „Kernaussagen" der Textstellen waren so umfangreich, dass 13 Zoll unmachbar waren. Allerdings reichten sie nicht unbedingt fuer 31. Sie tunkte ihre Feder ins Tintenfass und begann sogleich mit dem Aufsatz.

_In dem zu bearbeitenden Textabschnitt geht es um die speziellen Massnahmen zur Vertreibung von Friselhopfen, kleinen hahnaehnlichen Wesen mit giftigen hasenzaehnen, die sowohl Hunde als auch Personen im Alter von 17 bis 34 Jahren anfallen._

_Zur Vertreibung kann ein ganz simpler Zauberspruch ausreichen, jedoch nur, wenn sich der Friselhopf noch im Saeuglingsstatus befindet und die benoetigten Utensilien vorhanden sind. Benoetigt werden neben einem Zauberstab ein Bindfaden, eine Uhr und je ein Blatt eines Kastanien-, eines Buchen- und eines Ahornbaumes._

_Das wirklich schwere an Verteidigungsspruechen Friselhopfen gegenueber ist, dass man genau abschaetzen muss, wie alt das Tier ist. Das 354. Edikt zum Erhalt bedroter Tierarten (1873, Genf) hat den Friselhopf auf die gelb-gruen gestreifte Liste gefaehrdeter und gefaehrdender Laub- und Wiesentiere geseztz, wodurch ein direkt ausgefuehrter Vernichtungszauber mit Geldstrafen von 17 bis 243 Galleonen und / oder gemeinnuetzigem Dienst in einer der oertlichen Friselaufzuchtstationen ueber einen Zeitraum von 2 Wochen bis hin zu 7 einhalb Monaten bestraft wird._

_Je nach Alter des Tieres muss die Staerke des Spruches erhoeht bzw. gesenkt werden, ausserdem werden mit zunehmendem Alter mehr Blaetter, Graeser, Farne oder Samen benoetigt._

Harry, der beschlossen hatte, direkt Hermines Aufsatz anstatt der endlos langen und komplizierten Textpassagen zu lesen, war schwer beeindruckt. Zum einen, weil Hermine das Buch zwar aufgeschlagen, es jedoch noch nicht eines Blickes gewuerdigt hatte. Dies zeigte ihm, dass sie nicht nur den Inhalt, sondern auch die passenden Seitenzahlen (und andersrum) irgendwie in ihrem Kopf speichern konnte.

Zum anderen, weil diese Friselhopfe wirklich erstaunliche Tierchen sein mussten, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sie aussehen sollten. Aber dass sie nur Zauberer eines bestimmten Alters angriffen, liess sie irgendwie intelligent wirken. Ab seinem naechsten Geburtstag wuerde er sich wohl 17 Jahre lang vor ihnen hueten muessen, denn er gehoerte zu den Menschen, die seltsamer Weise nicht Unmengen von Blaetter und andere Pflanzensachen mit sich rumschleppten...

„Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle! 31 Zoll ueber diese Frisselhuepfer –"

„Friselhopfer, Ron, den Namen sollte man sich nach 2 Stunden doch merken koennen –"

„Ja dann halt die. Jedenfalls 31 Zoll! Habt ihr euch den Text mal durchgelesen? OK, bloede Frage, aber mal im Ernst. Ich bin doch keine 17, wofuer brauch ich das dann jetzt schon?", maulte Ron. Doch einen Augenblick spaeter war er wieder zufriedengestellt. Das Essen sah einfach zu lecker aus und so liess er sich auf die Bank fallen und begann, die seltsamsten Kombinationen auf seinen Teller zu laden.

Waehrend Hermine ihn angewidert anstarrte, bemerkte Harry ein kleine Etwas, das gerade zu einem der Fenster oben in der Decke herein flog. Er konnte weder sagen, was genau es war, noch konnte er eine Aehnlichkeit zu ihm bekannten Lebewesen erkennen.

Er machte seine beiden Freunde darauf aufmerksam und gemeinsam beobachteten die drei, wie es mit Ueberschnatzgeschwindigkeit zum Lehrertisch segelte und sich genau zwischen Dumbledore und McGonagall niederliess.

Wie auf Kommando griff letztere danach und beide verliessen augenblicklich und mit undeutbaren Minen die Halle.

* * *

So, das war's fuer heute. Eigentlich sollte das ganze laenger werden, aber ich musste auch noch etwas anderes verarbeiten, das ergebnis (keine FF) werde ich vielleicht auch in den naechsten tagen online stellen. **

* * *

Jo Lizard:** #mittrink# (wenn ich draf) #auch kuchen auf'n tisch stell# ein neuer leser! Hoffe, du liest das hier auch noch und hast nicht einfach nur geschrieben, dass du weiterlesen wirst -.- (immer so pessimistisch, ne?) **

* * *

Ayrana:** mein(e) Stammreviewer(in)! Danke! (du hast dir je nen tollen namen ausgesucht... aus dem nick werd ich nicht schlau was das geschlecht betrifft und kim ist auch ein toller, neutraler name... tut mir echt leid, ich glaub ich bin grad irgendwie unhoeflich, oder? Ich glaub aber einfach mal, dass du ein maedchen bist. Richtig geraten?) 

Hab das mit den buchstaben / noten geaendert. Danke fuer den hinweis, klag echt seltsam.

Das mit demlehrer habe ich ja immer noch nicht geloest, aber sirius wird es wohl nicht (der ist bei mir tot) und lupin wohl auch nicht. Aber voldi himself... koennte ausgesprochen interessant werden #lach#

**

* * *

XXX:** kreativer nick #lol#. Noch ein neuer lesen. #freu# #kekse in die runde schmeiss# 

Dass du das 5. kapitel nicht finden konntest, liegt wohl daran, dass ich es noch nicht geschrieben hatte...

Weiss noch nicht, ob du mit deiner intuition falsch bist, aber wenn es nach mir geht, dann schon. Leider hab ich schon jetzt keine richtige kontroll emehr (eigentlich hatte snape in dem kapitel nix verloren, aber er kam auf einmal so zur tuer rein... #aehem...ja...(-.-;)# aber mal sehen, vielleicht hab ich ja doch noch so was wie ein (macht)wort mitzusprechen.

Wuerde mich natuerlich freuen, die ebenfalls wieder begruessen zu koennen!

* * *

So, jetzt noch ein kleiner – ganz bestimmt kostenloser – klick auf den button da unten (hiermit verspreche ich, dass man dadurch keine waschmaschine bestellt). Lob, kritik, als lob getarnte kritik, verbesserungsvorschlaege, beschimpfungen... alles ok, hauptsache, ihr schreibt! #lol# 


	8. Kapitel 6 Briefe

wenn jetzt alles klappt, dann habe ich's endlich mal gesschafft, puenktlich upzudaten.

also, hier das naechste Kapitel, neues kommt hoffentlich wieder Dienstag.

* * *

Kapitel 6 Briefe 

„Was war denn deas schon wieder?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Irgendein merkwuerdiges Viech hat so etwas wie 'nen Brief gebracht. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, in welchem Land man dreieckig gezackte Briefumschlaege verwendet. Und es war auch kein gewoehnliches Pergament – "

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass es keine gewoehnliche Eule war", wurde Hermine von Ron unterbrochen.

„Ja, aber sie hat Recht. Das 'Papier' wirkte ein bisschen gruenlich – ", mischte sich nun auch Harry wieder mit ein.

„Was mich vermuten laesst, dass die Grundsubstanz kein 'normales' Holz, sondern Zuckerrohr oder Bambus ist. Folglich kommt der Brief von sehr weit her, aus Mittel- (Zentral-) oder Suedamerika oder aus Asien.", liess Hermine sie an ihren Ueberlegungen teilhaben.

„Aber wer... ich meine... warum sollte jemand von so weit weg Dumbledore oder McGonagall 'nen Brief schreiben?"

„Ron, wenn wir das wuessten, wuerden wir bestimmt nicht hier sitzen und raetseln."

„Sondern?"

Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Das weiss ich doch nicht. Kaeme halt darauf an, von wem der Brief ist und was drin steht. Vielleicht wuerden wir munter weiteressen. Oder wir wuerden und grosse Sorgen machen... Wie soll ich denn wissen, wie wir reagieren, wenn ich nicht weiss, worauf wir reagieren sollen."

((Ein Fall fuer das Loewen- (Tiger-) Team #gg#))

„Und das gilt es jetzt, herauszufinden!", rief Harry begeistert.

„Was? Wie wir reagieren wuerden?"

„Nein, was in den Brief steht und der der Absender ist!"

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + -

Keiner von ihnen haette gedacht, wie extrem schwierig dieses Unterfangen werden wuerde.

In Zaubergeschichte statte ihnen ihre Hauslehrerin einen kleinen Besuch ab.

„Koennt ihr bitte kurz zuhoeren? Ich habe eine wichtige Ankuendigung zu machen:

Wie ihr nicht wisst, planen wir eine Art Schueleraustausch"

Wow! Echt! Cool! ... –

„Ruhe! Das ganze ist geplant fuer den 2. Term. Also die Zeit nach Neujahr bis Ostern. Zielschulen koennen alle Schulen in der Zauberwelt sein, beidseitiger Austausch, sowie ausgewaehlte Schulen in der Muggelwelt, einseitig, versteht sich. Weitere Informationen diesbezueglich werden Sie in Kuerze erfahren."

Damit verschwand sie so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Sie hatte das Raetsel geloest, zumindest in einem kleinen, spaerlichen Ansatz.

Zwar wussten die drei immer noch nicht, was das fuer ein seltsames Tier war oder woher genau es kam, aber sie waren sich relativ sicher, dass es aus einem der moeglichen Austausch-Ziellaendern stamme. Und vielleicht waren die dort lebenden Zauberer auch erstaund gewesen, ale eine gewohnliche Eule gereingeflattert kam.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + -

Natuerlich gab es in Gryffindor und wohl auch in dern anderen Haeusern an dem Abend nur ein Thema: Der Austausch.

Im Prinzip wusste jeder nur das, was McGonagall ihnen gesagt hatte. Dennoch gab es natuerlich schon die wildersten Vermutungen und die Geruechte nahmen im Verlauf des Abends mehr und mehr zu.

Harry fragte sich, ob es in den anderen Haeusern genau so zuging, er bezweifelte, dass sie mehr oder andere Informationen hatten. Dazu war die Geheimhaltungspolitik, die in Hogwarts fuer gewoehnlich betrieben wurde, viel zu perfekt.

Hermine schien von den immer irrealer werdenden Vermutungen genervt. Am Anfang hatte sie interessiert zugehoert, doch jetzt steckte ihr Kopf mal wieder zwischen einem Haufen von Buechern, und sie versuchte, sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren, was bei dem Lautstaerkepegel jedoch ziemlich schwierig war.

Kurz darauf verliess soe den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Maedchenschlafsaal.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er bei dem schlechten Licht, seiner Muedigkeit und der Entfernung den Titel eines Buches richtig richtig gelesen hatte. Es schien jedenfalls keinen Sinn zu machen.

Gerade als er sich umdrehte, um Ron von _„Magic Gakkou no ABC" _zu erzaehlen, hoerte er ein leises _tock tock_.

Er liess seinen Blick weiter umherschweifen und er blieb an einer Eule, die vor dem Fenster auf- und abhuepfte, haften. Er ging auf sie zu und versuchte, so gut es bei der Dunkelheit eben ging, zu erkennen, fuer wen der Brief war.

Er konnte sich nicht helfen, die Eule kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Aber es war keine der Schuleulen, sie war groesser und kraeftiger gebaut.

Harry hatte sich gerade zum Fenster durchgewuselt, als Hermine ihm ploetzlich zuvorkam. Sie nahm dem Vogel einen dicken Brief ab, laechelte vor sich hin und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als...

_- tock, tock - _

... eine weitere Eule angeflattert kam. Sie warf Hermine 2 weitere Briefe auf die Fensterbank. Hermine nahm die Briefe an sich,nun endlich bereit, zu gehen, als der zweite Vogel ihr in einen Finger zwickte.

„Autsch... was... auch so."

Sie blickte auf den hinteren der beiden zuletzt gekommenen Umschlaege und schien danach den Raum abzusuchen.

„Wen suchst du denn? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Leicht erschrocken wirbelte sie herum.

„Oh, Harry, ich hab' dich gar nicht kommen hoeren."

„Das liegt daran, dass ich schon vor dir hier war."

„Oh... naja, hier."

Sie drueckte ihm einen Brief in die Hand und wollte endlich gehen. Sie gelangte sogar ohne Probleme bis zur Treppe, die den Maedchenturm hochfuehrte, doch Harry hatte sie eingeholt und sah sie erst mal verwirrt an. Nachdem er sich gefangen hatte, fragte er:

„Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass eine Eule fuer dich gekommen ist?" Irgendwie war das nicht, was er eigentlich wissen wollte.

„Ich hab' doch heute morgen schon erzaehlt, dass das Doppelfenster irgendwie kaputt ist und als die Eule angeklopft hat, hab' ich ihr einfach per Zeichen zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie vor'm Gemeinschaftsraum warten soll.

Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst; ich wuerde gerne in Ruhe meine Briefe lesen."

Damit war sie entgueltig verschwunden.

Harry, der eigentlich noch etwas entgegnen wollte, liess sich in einen der Sessel fallen und oeffnete seinen Brief.

Er war ziemlich erstaunt, als ihm das Hogwarts-Wappen, das des Ministeriums, das der Blacks und ziemlich viele Unterschriften, darunter die von Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius und Fudge, ins Auge sprangen.

Das war jedoch auch schon alles. Keine weiteren Buchstaben, keine Woerter, nichts.

Da Ron immer noch fleissig mithalf, Geruechte zu erfinden und zu verbreiten, beschloss Harry, den Brief im Schlafsaal in Ruhe zu untersuchen.

Er ging die Treppe hoch udn oeffnete die Tuer. Was er sah, liess ihn in seiner Bewegung inne halten; noch immer starr vor Schreck hoerte er, wie die Tuer hinder ihm ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

**ayrana **danke fuer deine review! #erdbeerkuchen rueberschieb# 

naja, so viele jungs, die das pairing Harry-Draco moegen haengen ja auch nicht hier rum #gg# daher hab ich halt auf maedchen getippt

ich denke auch nicht, dass lucius extra nach hogwarts kommen wuerde, nur um diese mitteilung zu machen... naja, jetzt war er ja da, und wer weiss, vielleicht gibt es ja bald noch ne moeglichkeit, den wahren grund fuer seinen besuch hier einzubauen (vorrausgesetzt, mir faellt was schoenes ein)

Hab das andere Kapitel ueberarbeitet, aber ich glaube, es sind immer noch sehr viele Fehler drin. ist ein bisschen bloed, dass ich an meinem comp keine deutsche rechtschreibkorrektur habe und auf der tastatur keine umlaute sind... macht das alles etwas kompliziert -.-

wuensche dir viel glueck fuers abi! #daumen drueck#

* * *

**Wc3Freak **warum sollte ich mich ueber deinen nick lustig machen? (klar, wegen dem wc, aber das muss ja nicht gleich das bedeuten, was die mehrheit vielleicht denken mag. ich meine, ich mag "WarCraft" nicht, aber davon mal abgesehen... - nimm mich und das hier blossnicht wichtig - #lol# 

naja, danke fuer deine review, hoffe, dich irgendwann noch mal begruessen zu koennen!

* * *

so, fertig fuer heute! 

noch ein kleiner klick auf dieses 'go' (ist extreeeem schwierig, ich weiss #lalala#) und schon mal danke im vorraus


	9. Kapitel 7 Einfaelle

Tut mir leid, dass ich (mal wieder, wie immer) ne woche zu spaet dran bin... ich sollte wirklich mal anfangen, vorzuschreiben (also zeitlich gesehen auf die kapitel bezogen... aehm, auch egal, hoffe, dass irgendjemand das versteht #lach#

Naja, neues update hoffentlich wieder in einer woche (Dienstag?).

Das hier ist jetzt irgendwie so was wie das daemliche kapitel zwischendurch, mit wenig handlung und wenig sinn, aber danach wird's endlich mit dem eigentlichen handlungsplott losgehen (der schon wieder total vom ursprung abweicht...) naja, werde das ganze schon irgendwie einbauen, hoffe ich. Und wenn nicht, dann schreib ich halt einfach ne neue #oehm, besser endlich die klappe halt#

* * *

Kapitel 7 Einfaelle 

Er sass in der Falle.

„Harry!"

Der Angesprochene reagierte schliesslich und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs liess er eine rieige, monstroese Schlange kleiner werden (seine Kraft und sein Wissen reichten nicht aus, um das Tier verschwinden zu lassen).

„Neville?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Doch dieser starrte apathisch in Richtung Tuer, wo Harry kurz zuvor noch gestanden hatte.

„Wasss willzzt du von ihm wissssen?"

„Huh?" Harry drehte sich um. Fuer einen kurzen Moment hatte er vergessen, dass er mit Schlangen kommunizieren konnte.

„Eigentlich nur, was du hier machst."

„Weisz ich auch nicht. Er hatte wohl ne tolle Idee und mich hergezaubert. Aber ich glaube, er wollte einen Loewen herbeibeschwoeren."

Harry sah die Schlange leicht fassungslos an. Zum einen fragte er sich, wie Neville es fertig bringen konnte, eine Schlange anstatt eines Loewen herzuzaubern. Zum anderen, weil er nicht begreifen konnte, war Neville von oder mit einem rerlativ gefaehrlichen Tier wollte und was wohl passiert waere, wenn ihm der Zauber gelungen waere.

„Wenn also sonst nichtsz mehr issst...", und mit diesen Worten sprang die Schlange todesmutig aus dem Fenster.

„Waaah, ssssiebter Stock!", war das letzte, was Harry von dem Tier vernahm.

Er wandte sich wieder Neville zu, der sich immer noch nicht bewegt hatte. Daher begann Harry, vor Nevilles Augen herumzuschnippsen und zu klatschen. Den Trick hatte er sich bei Hermine abgeguckt, aber seltsamer Weise schien er bei Neville nicht so zu wirken wie bei Ron.

Bei Ron fiel danach meistens der Groschen oder er realisierte, dass man mit ihm sprach. Bei Neville geschah zwar das Gleiche, und doch, es war anders. Auf beaengstigende Weise anders.

„Weisst du, seit ich als kleines Kind sehen musste, wie meine Eltern in den Wahnsinn gefoltert wurden... ich meine, ich habe damals nich verstanden, was passiert ist, ich war ja gerade mal ein Jahr alt... aber seit dem... ich weiss nicht, ich sehe die Bilder immer noch vor mir, und seit V... Vol... ER zurueck ist, staerker denn je... weisst du, iuch bewundere dich... du schaffst es, seinen Namen auszusprechen... du bist so viel staerker als ich... ich weiss nicht, was ich tun soll... ich kann nie Entscheidungen treffen, keinem helfen, bin total nutzlos..."

Harry, der waehrendessen begriffen hatte, dass sein Geklatsche auf Neville hypnotisierend gewirkt haben musste, griff nach dem Glas Wasser, dass auf Nevilles Nachttisch stand, und leerte den Inhalt auf Nevilles Gesicht. Augenblicklich erwachte dieser aus seiner Art Trance und erroetete.

„Aehm, hast du das jetzt... gehoert?"

Harry wog schnell beide Antwortmoeglichkeiten ab und entschied sich dann fuer die Wahrheit.

„Ja. Ich glaube, ich habe dich aus Versehen hypnotisiert. Eigentlich wollte ich die beruhigen. Tut mir leid."

„Ist schon ok.", rang Neville sich ab.

„Vielleicht ist es auch ganz gut so. Ich meine, ich kann mich doch eh nicht aendern und immer alles in mich hinein fressen bringt auch nichts."

„Hermine wuerde dir jetzt raten, Tagebuch zu schreiben.", grinste Harry.

Auch Neville musste bei der Bemerkung lachen. „Vielleicht sollte ich das echt tun.", meinte er kurz darauf eher nachdenkllich.

„Ist vielleicht echt nicht schlecht. Aber pass' auf, dass es keinem in die Haende faellt, vor allem keinem Slytherin oder Snape.", riet Harry ihm und wandte sich Richtung Tuer.

„Aehm... Harry?"

„Ja, ich weiss schon, von mir wird keiner was erfahren, wenn du nicht willst."

„Danke, aber das meinte ich eigentlich ni-"

„Wenn du Reden willst, kannst du jeder Zeit zu mir kommen."

„Danke, aber eigentlich-"

„Ja? Was?" Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass er Neville nicht hatte ausreden lassen. „'Tschuldigung!", murmelte er.

Doch Neville schien das gar nicht aufgefallen zu sein.

„Ich wollte bloss wissen, von wem der Brief ist.", sagte er und zeigte auf dem Umschlag, den Harry immer noch in der Hand hielt.

Jetzt erst viel diesem wieder ein, warum er eigentlich hochgekommen war.

Der Brief, ohne Inhalt, aber dafuer mit einem Haufen Unterschriften.

Er liess dich auf's Bett fallen und fing an, Loecher in die Luft zu starren.

Neville riss ihn aus seinen Ueberlegungen.

„Schon gut, du musst es mir nicht sagen.", meinte er schlicht, bereit, nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

„Mmh, Neville, selbst wenn ich dir die ganzen – grob geschaetzt – 37 Unterschriften vorlesen wuerde, wuerde das nichts nutzen. Dazu sind die Leute einfach zu verschieden, ich kann keinen Zusammenhang zwischen ihnen finden. Und ausser ein paar Siegeln und Wappen mit Spruechen ist da kein weiterer Text."

Irgendwie stoerte Harry seine eigene Unwissenheit. Und su seinem groessten Erstaunen hatte er nicht nur ploetzlich einen Geistesblitz fuer seinen Zaubertraenke-Aufsatz, sondern auch noch eine geniale Idee was den Brief betraf. _Zaubertinte_ war die Loesung.

So musste es einfach sein.

Schnell suchte Harrt eine Kerze und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs brannte sie.

Er wollte gerade dein Briefbogen ueber die Flamme halten, wie er es schon so oft bei seinem Cousin Dudley gesehen hatte, als dieser noch klein war (A/N: so von wegen mit Zitronensaft schreiben und das dann auf 'ne Heizung legen oder buegeln #gg#), als Neville gleichzeitig aufschrie, die Flamme auspustete und Harry den Brief aus der Hand riss.

.o0o. T.b.C. .o0o.

* * *

mmh, hab leider keine rewievs bekommen (T.T) #heul#... 

hoffe, das sich diesmal jemand erbarmt und mir irgendwas schreibt #anfleh# ... so ein satz wie „ich lese das hier und finde es _gut_" (das kursivgedruckte ist wahlweise ersetzbar, nur fuer den fall, dass jemand diese geistesreiche bemerkung nicht so kopieren moechte #lol#)


End file.
